


The Mind Of A Woman I Love

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Mind Of A Woman I Love

“Doctor a little help please” Captain Jack Harkness shouted as he burst through the TARDIS doors, an unconscious man leaning into Jacks side as he dragged the man with him into the blue police box.

“Jack?” The Doctor said getting out from under the TARDIS console turning to face the men.

Without thinking the Doctor ran over to him slinging the men other arm over her shoulder, helping Jack take the man to her ships med bay.

“Who is he?” The blonde-haired woman asked once they finished placing him on the bed, running her eyes over the man's body.

His clothes too tight the chest of his shirt looking looser than the rest like it had been designed for a woman, his light brown curly hair stood to his forehead with blood that ran down his face, yet no visible cuts telling them where the blood had come from.

“What, you don't recognize him?” Jack asked, unbuckling the gun holster on the man's thigh.

The Doctor looked closer at the man’s face, feeling like she had seen him somewhere, as she looked at him she spotted something on his wrist… A vortex Manipulator.

“Jack, who is he?” The Doctor asked.

“Your wife makes a handsome man,” Jack tells her.

“River?”

“That would be correct,” Jack told her as they looked down at the unconscious man, her… Husband.

“How is this possible, I watched her die and this wasn’t her face,” The Doctor told him, pulling the stethoscope from a draw holding it against his chest.

“I don’t know,” He told her as she moved the stethoscope to the over side of his chest.

“Timelord” The Doctor mumbled to herself, as she wrapped the stethoscope around her neck.

“Doctor he is River...I was there when he regenerated” Jack told her, walking over to her.

“Where?”

“Outside a bar on earth, I was walking through the streets when I say bright orange light, I ran towards it thinking it was you when I say her, River. I remembered her face”

The Doctor sighed not sure how to handle any of this. She has spent hundreds of years thinking her wife had died, only now to find out, somehow, she had regenerated into a man.


End file.
